Laundry Time Misunderstanding
by K.K. Phoenix
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are washing clothing or are they? Be careful of Sakura's overused imagination with the duo. But I assure you that nothing too offensive, just perverted kind of humor, if you're against crude humor it don't read it. Please read and review


Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. I could say I own the laundry room, but that too would be a lie. XP Anyhow dirty humor up ahead, a few strong words, and Sakura's over used imagination. :D Enjoy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling errors..etc

**Laundry Time Misunderstanding **

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Sixteen minutes ago

_"Today's mission is doing the laundry. Alright." Kakashi established to our group, with us sitting on the grass in front of him._

_"Laundry? Pfft! That's so boring! I want a real mission!!" Naruto sucked his teeth lightly, making that annoying sound._

_"Not like anyone wants to see your boxers." Sasuke added to finish up Naruto's incomplete sentence. His face twisted in curiousity and disgust as to the fact that he'd confirm Kakashi wore boxers, suppose it were briefs._

_"I don't want to do your laundry! I want to do his laundry!" I said without thinking, smacking myself inside. Looking at Sasuke shooting a glare at me along with the snickering._

_o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o_

Now

Skipping down the steps to the laundry room, I felt a little giddy inside that Sasuke was going to be there. I continued following the yellow brick road to the room, thinking of conclusions to rid Naruto for alone time with Sasuke. I smirked at the thoughts I'd found as resolutions. It was then that I heard two voices jumping out from the locked laundry room's door. Both sounding familiar, belonging to Sasuke and Naruto. With their loud mouths, one didn't have to even to lean against the door to eavesdrop on their conversation...bickering. From this distance I could hear them perfectly.

_"Do it!!"_

_"I'm not doing that!!"_

_"Come on you know you want to! Hehehe!"_

_"No I don't! I'm not sick like that!!"_

_"Sasuke be a friend and...mpppffhhh.."_

That sounded quite queer to me, the two people bickering on the other end couldn't be talking about perverted topics. Sasuke's not the type, unless of course Naruto is the reason, he's trying to impose sick ideas into Sasuke's mind. _Damn you, Naruto!_

_"Woah! That's huge!"_

_"Yeah I know."_

_"Don't you think it's weird?"_

_"Why? Cause yours don't get bigger?"_

_"Bastard!"_

Wait, what? A conversation like this couldn't be happening. Words such as bigger and huge were being used to describe things, that had to be perverted. To make sure that I'd been hallucinating I leaned against the door. Maybe I wasn't understanding their conversation perfectly from this distance. I wonder is losing my mind a possibility? I didn't reach that age now did I?

_"Try it!"_

_"For the hundredth time, Hell No!!"_

This bickering kept getting interesting for the most part or disturbing. I'm not even sure if I'm awake or dreaming. These two usually are fighting, I mean physicially fighting. Unless this is a new form of fighting. _Eeeeeppppp!_

_"You know dobe I've never done this before. If I have I can't remember."_

_"Oh it's your first time? Maybe we shouldn't..."_

_"No, Naruto I've got to do this sooner or later."_

_"Okay if you say so."_

Brief silence.

_"See it's not so bad. Once you get used to it."_

_"Whatever, loser."_

I attempted to keep my sanity by inhaling and exhaling breaths.

_"Owww!!"_

**Snap. Crackle. Pop.**

_"That bloody freaking thing hurts!! You damn baka!"_

_"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault!"_

_"I told you I've never done this before. Now you're scarring me for life!"_

_"Just for that, I'll shove this in your mouth once I get this out."_

_"Whatever, dumbass! Just get it out! Hit it harder!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Harder! Damn it, I said harder!"_

The insanity locked into my head, giving me boggling images led me to bust the door down. The thought that Naruto and Sasuke were going at it, doing the forbidden thing would be reason enough to end Naruto's life today.

"What the Hell are you doing to Sasuke?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, noticing the boys interacting in a completely different way.

The sexual tension I imagined hadn't even existed for a moment. No loss of clothing, Sasuke never even took off his shirt. That would've been a sight to see. In reality Sasuke's hand was jammed into a washing machine's door. Not even quite sure how is the world that happened, but apparently Naruto was trying to use a baseball bat to hit the door open. These two really are idiots, but that's fine with me.

"Sakura?" The two boys said, looking up at me. Naruto, still hitting at the door spoke, "What did you think I was doing?" Taking the bat to scratch the back of his head for a moment.

"Ah...nothing. I just heard screaming..I thought you were sort of ki..killing Sasuke." _Yeah let's go with that. Killing not Kissing or anything else. _I hoped he'd believe me. Then I decided to gain proof that nothing was going on. "What were you two talking about when you kept saying do it?"

Sasuke quickly jumped at that question to answer, "Naruto found your clothing and wanted me to smell them."

Annoyed at that reply, I took a moment to walk over to Naruto, to bust his head open. I mean to be take that bat and wack it across his head leading the sounds of Snap. Crackle. Pop to once again appear.

"Oww! Owww!! Owwww!!"

"For the next question. What were you talking about when you said something was huge?" I asked, directing the question at Sasuke who kept laughing at Naruto.

"Dobe here thought that it would be a good idea to find everyone else's clothing. He saw someone's clothing and noticed that their shirt was huge. But that's because they eat alot, but Naruto eats so much and yet he never gets any bigger." Sasuke explained.

"Okay. You really are an idiot, Naruto." I shook my head at him. "What was Naruto talking about when he kept saying to try this and you said you'd never done it before."

"Emo boy has never done laundry before. I kept trying to make the bastard put clothing in the machine and press the button but he's such a bastard. He's afraid of washing machines." Naruto chuckled, pointing the giggles at Sasuke.

"Instead of you attempting to shove this machine in my mouth, I'll shove it up your ass." Sasuke aimed a stare at Naruto.

Sasuke answered my last question in his own convenient way, though atleast I know the truth, nothing went on. Suppose something did happen, I'd have to end Naruto's life for good. For the time being, I'll continue to beat his ass, with relief that I'm not out of my mind.

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Author's Note: Please read and review. Hee Hee! Hope you liked it!


End file.
